WO-93/15046 discloses carbamates of the following formula for protecting crop:

WO-96/01256 discloses 2-[(dihydro)pyrazol-3′-yloxymethylene]anilides of the following formula for controlling animal pests and harmful fungi:

But the carbamates included in the present invention are not reported.